Fluffy and Uranus
Character Fluffy and Uranus (voiced by Pat Musick): Duckman's two Care Bear-esque teddy-bear office assistants. One named Fluffy is pink, the other called Uranus is blue, but are otherwise identical and try to get Duckman to act kindly and more politically correct. Their oversensitivity and insistence on making Duckman a better person only upsets Duckman and causes him to kill them in nearly every episode they appear in. They are apparently immortal, as they reappear in many episodes despite Duckman killing them off in unique or unusual ways. They do have a breaking point as shown in one episode where Duckman angered them enough causing them to turn into ferocious killer bears with large claws and teeth. Only wonderful show tunes reverted them back to their original, civilized forms (after which, Duckman promptly killed them). Their genders are unclassified. Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *They are some of the main characters and Stephen Squirrelsky and Andrew Catsmith's friends. DVD Bio On the Duckman ''DVD set, their bios were given as follows; * ''Duckman's stuffed animal office assistants hired through a computer error * Are annoyingly cute and endlessly optimistic * Consistently try to bring out the kinder, gentler side of Duckman * Have the ability to regenerate no matter how Duckman tortures and maims them * Are politically correct and stringent in their beliefs in the rights of animals and produce Fluffy and Uranus Love: * Hearts and rainbows * Being politically correct * Pleasing everyone Fluffy and Uranus hate: * Duckman's vile disposition and disgusting personal habits * When Duckman literally rips them to shreds Character Conception In the original comic strips Fluffy and Uranus were gophers but were changed to stuffed bears in the series. Peck created the characters due to a comment made while he was developing the comics. Someone remarked that none of his characters were very nice people, and in his words he thought "You want nice? I'll show you nice." Pat Musick says she voiced Uranus as "Someone from the mid-west with… Problems…", and Fluffy as "A tiny version of Marilyn Monroe." Deaths * Grenades fell into their mouths * Stuffed in the ice maker, turned to ice and then steamed on the frying pan * Shredded by the riding crop * Fluffy got kicked out the window and Uranus got impaled on a coat hanger, respectively * Fluffy got kicked into the paper shredder * Stuffed in a bottle, filled with gasoline, lit up, and then exploded in the file cabinet * Fluffy's nonexistent foot stomped on causing Fluffy to scream, then Uranus shoved down in Fluffy's throat, and set on fire with a torch * Thrown out the window and run over by a street cleaner * Drowned in the 10 gallon water bottle above the dispenser * Flushed down the toilet * Electrocuted on an electric fence * Run over by a semi truck * Sawed in half at a mill * Torn apart by dogs * Set on fire * Eviscerated with a hot curling iron * Decapitated with a paper cutter by Cornfed * Eaten, digested, and defecated (as suggested by Elliott) * Blasted with a phaser * Sliced in half with their own sabers by Mambo (Uranus) and Ajax (Fluffy) * Blended in a blender (especially one in "Gland of Opportunity" where they committed suicide) * Squished together like two clay dolls, made into a dental floss, and then thrown in the moving fan propeller * Launched over the horizon by a catapulting tree branch Appearences * I, Duckman * Psyche * A Civil War * Not So Easy Riders * American Dicks * About Face * Papa Oom M.O.W M.O.W. * Clip Job * Noir Gang * Forbidden Fruit * Apocalypse Not * The Road to Dedron * Exile in Guyville * The Amazing Colossal Duckman * Aged Heat 2: Women in Heat * All About Elliot * Role With It * Short, Plush and Deadly * Hamlet 2: This Time It's Personal * Where No Duckman Has Gone Before * Four Weddings Inconceivable Poses No20190326 003832.jpg|Ellie slaps poor Fluffy and Uranus Trivia *Their appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Duckman Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Voiced by Pat Musick